mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackson Woltz
Jackson Woltz is the owner of Woltz International Pictures and Woltz Estate and he's a main antagonist in The Godfather Game mission "Horseplay". Biography Woltz is a Jewish-American movie producer who had achieved mild success in the film industry, having come up from nothing, rolling barrels with his father in Hell's Kitchen during the mid 1960's. He eventually went on to find Woltz International Pictures, which grew into one of the biggest studios in Hollywood. During the Outworld War he became the White House's propaganda adviser, obtaining a large government contract as well as political contacts in the process, as well as an acquaintance with J. Edgar Hoover. It is also revealed that he had become a paedophile in his old age who routinely molests young girls who audition for his movies, as well as the daughters of some of his actresses, in a similar role as Marlon Hopgood and Mark Bishop, who were both known paedophiles of Hollywood. To discourage these rumours, he married a series of actresses, as well as taking etiquette lessons from a British butler and dressing lessons from a British valet. By the 2000's, Woltz's latest hobby became racehorse breeding, and he had purchased the British Triple-Crown winning racehorse Khartoum for $600,000, planning to retire the champion from racing and put him to stud for Woltz's private stables. Woltz was very fond of the stallion, and spent a fortune hiring expert breeders, vets, and even armed P.I.'s to guard Khartoum's stable. Dealings with the Corleones In 2009, Woltz had bought the rights to film a war movie from a best selling novel. Woltz refuses to cast the singer/actor Johnny Fontana in his movie due to Johnny Cage already taking his role. Woltz unsuccessfully tried to blacklist Fontana as a communist, but resorted to barring him from a movie role that would have restored Fontana's career. Fontana would have been perfect for the role, and probably would even have won best actor. However, Woltz turns him down simply because of his likeness of Cage. Fontana asks Don Vito Corleone, who is the head of the Corleone Family, to lean on Woltz (not literally). Corleone sends his lawyer, Tom Hagen, to Hollywood to make Woltz "an offer he can't refuse" in 2010. The deal was very generous: the Corleone family would keep the actors' unions from giving Woltz International any trouble, and would insure that one of Woltz's best actors, who had started using heroin, would be barred access to drugs. Don Corleone was even willing to finance the entire production, and all Woltz had to do was cast Johnny Fontana in the role instead of Cage. Thinking Hagen is "some punk Fontana hired", Woltz initially becomes enraged and resorts to vicious behaviour and racial slurs. Woltz assaults Hagen with a series of anti-gentile racial slurs (examples: goy, goyim, white gentile), then refuses to bargain. When Hagen interjects and reveals his German heritage, Woltz corrects himself by spewing anti-Nazi hatred. Later, after finding out Hagen worked for the Corleones, he appeared more eager to listen, trying to re-negotiate to gain help with the union problems, but in the end he still refused to cast Fontana simply because of Cage and spewed some Italian hatred. Woltz even threatened to use his connections in the White House and the FBI if the Corleones tried any "rough stuff". By contrast, Hagen is able to remain calm and professional during negotiation, whereas Woltz is hotheaded, stubborn, and racist. Horseplay After he refused the said deal with Tom Hagen, Rocco and Charlie Trapani sneaked into his estate's stables and killed his most loved horse: Khartoum. Then, they sneaked inside his estate and came to his bedroom and planted Khartoum's head into Woltz's bed, Rocco also took Woltz's cookies on their way down. The next day, Jack saw the bloody horse head and started screaming. He agreed the deal about Fontana and was also forced to become Corleone's citizen. Around 2016, Jackson was freed from the Corleone Family's control and now works independently without any mobs breathing down or behind his neck. Personality and traits Woltz is a hard, ruthless figure who believes in the finer things in life. He was toughened up during his early days in Hell's Kitchen. Despite this physical toughness he was also intelligent and cunning, and knew how to use his connections to his advantage. However he was also an arrogant paedophile who overestimated his power compared with that of Vito Corleone, who as a Sicilian, was willing to die for a matter of honour, unlike Woltz. Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:The Godfather Category:Rich People Category:Old Farts Category:Antagonists Category:Citizens Category:Jewish Category:Directors Category:Racists Category:Perverts